dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maestro2006
Welcome Hi and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Meat Effigy page. We hope you will continue contributing constructively! Here are some common useful tips for writing high quality encyclopedic content for this Wiki: * Always make sure your additions are factual, not subjective, and don't contain instructional language or speculation. If in doubt, just ask! * Keep strategy and tip sections to the minimum and help us rewrite excessively long ones. We have a Guides page for comprehensive instructions instead. * Don't use second person pronouns ("you", "your", etc.), instead use third person ("the player", singular "they", etc.) and help us write neutral articles without them. * Name your uploaded images descriptively, and crop them to relevant sections. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Thanks! -- Cyde042 (Talk) 09:14, April 2, 2013 That Mob page looks great, even if you haven't finished it yet! That's a lot of data to compile, I tip my Top Hat to you sir!Leaven (talk) 06:53, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Привет, земляк! :) Кстати, мне кажется считать Treeguard как hostile монстра возможно не правильно. Он сам по себе на агрессивный, и нападает только если его спровоцировать - рубкой деревьев или же прямой атакой. --Slider2k (talk) 09:06, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Позаимствовал цвета из твоей таблицы :) --Slider2k (talk) 11:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Deerclops damage Файлы игры (tuning.lua) говорят - 150 дамаж --Slider2k (talk) 08:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) : Почему 50 то? --Slider2k (talk) 09:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Да да, похоже на правду :) --Slider2k (talk) 10:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) О! Админом стал! Поздравляю! --Slider2k (talk) 13:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulation too! HAHA 祝賀! --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 13:57, April 10, 2013 (UTC) За какие такие заслуги? --Slider2k (talk) 14:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :? Just using google translation, and I really appreciate his contribution to the wikia. No joking! --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 14:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Crock Pot recipes Боюсь совместить не получится - названия не влезают. Без названий утраивает? Тогда перенесу. --Slider2k (talk) 14:34, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Ну попробуй. Я уже начал редактировать страницу - пока вставлю свой вариант. Если удастся улучшить - пожалуйста. --Slider2k (talk) 15:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::По моему чересчур мелко :) --Slider2k (talk) 16:05, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Все замечательно, только иконки ингредиентов трудно различимы. --Slider2k (talk) 16:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Вот теперь пойдет! --Slider2k (talk) 17:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::666 edits! Grats! --Slider2k (talk) 17:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC) File format and mods Do you think we have to create pages like Tex and Lua, so that people can have a brief understanding about something like TUNING.SANITYAURA_SMALL or TUNING.SANITY_MED. Also, shall we create pages about mods, which is similar to that of Minecraftwiki http://www.minecraftwiki.net/wiki/Mods#Purpose_of_mods? --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 09:54, April 11, 2013 (UTC) 1. Yes, I think it will be useful for some people. 2. I have not used any mods yet. But I think it is a good idea. Maestro2006 (talk) 11:52, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Item Infobox Я вношу некоторые улучшения, если вижу, что можно улучшить. Если ты не готов сотрудничать, так и скажи. --Slider2k (talk) 04:34, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Извинения приняты. --Slider2k (talk) 07:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Нет, он переписал старое информативное содержание пероков (например: absorbs 95% of physical damage) на тупо текст из игры. Вот я и спрашиваю, зачем? А Infobox я расширил, можно до 19 строк вписать. Думаю пока хватит? --Slider2k (talk) 13:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Egg Notes Лучше поместить их в Trivia . --Slider2k (talk) 08:40, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Или разместить в одном месте например в Birdcage, чем дублировать на множестве страниц. --Slider2k (talk) 09:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Насчет Trivia возможно ты прав. *Насчет дублировать - все-таки такая информация должна быть дана на каждой странице. Maestro2006 (talk) 09:43, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Множество дублирующий опосредованной информации не есть хорошо. Если есть возможность её уменьшить, а она есть, надо этим пользоваться. Такая повторяющаяся инфа должна быть консолидирована на соответствующих страницах. Если относится ко всему мясу - Meats. Описание и частные примеры из чего можно получить яйцо - Birdcage. --Slider2k (talk) 10:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но я думаю, что если на каждой странице с мясом продублировано, что оно может быть дано королю за золото, то тогда и эту информацию нужно консолидировать (на странице Pig King). :Совершенно верно. И на Meats. --Slider2k (talk) 10:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Armor Насчет брони. Заметь, когда в игре одет шлем и нательная броня - durability на нательной броне падает в разы быстрее. Отсюда вывод - нательная броня первая принимает удар, и это логично. Впредь, было бы не плохо, если бы ты сначала обсуждал со мной спорные моменты. --Slider2k (talk) 10:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Дело в том, что спорного момента не было. Каждый из нас был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте. Более тщательные исследования же показали, что очередность приема на себя удара зависит от того в какой последовательности были надеты предметы брони. Значит, мы оба были по-своему правы. Просто я сначала надевал нательную, а ты шлем. Maestro2006 (talk) 13:03, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Не важно кто был в чем уверен и прав. Наши данные не совпадали и по-хорошему это следовало сначала обсудить и разобраться, прежде чем вносить спешные поправки. Согласен? --Slider2k (talk) 14:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Согласен, моя поправка была поспешной. Но 18 февраля в 2 часа ночи один чувак тоже написал, не подумав :) (http://dont-starve-game.wikia.com/wiki/Armor?diff=26000&oldid=25999) Maestro2006 :Экспериментировал, и похоже, что очередь брони фиксируется в первый раз как ты её надеваешь, потом как в какой последовательности её не надевай очередность не меняется. Возможно до перезагрузки игры. --Slider2k (talk) 14:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Проверь еще раз. Сними обе брони и надень по новой. Очередь не фиксируется. :::Проверил. Всё-таки фиксируется - на время боя с монстром. Пока монстр в режиме атаки броня будет получать повреждения от этого монстра в той очередности в которой она была одета в начале боя. :::: Еще раз проверил. Не фиксируется. Я как раз в режиме атаки противника и проверял. Ты обе брони снимал? :::::Да. Паук в качестве испытуемого. Атака должна быть непрерывной. --Slider2k (talk) 15:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Еще раз проверил. Не фиксируется. Я как раз в режиме непрерывной атаки и проверял. Хотя в файлах про бой с мобом ничего нет. И с пауком тоже проверял. Ты обе брони снимал? :::::: И еще раз проверил. На этот раз с приведением. Не фиксируется. ::::::: Объясни вот это: Скриншоты --Slider2k (talk) 15:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Урон не округляется, как и все другие параметры, реализованные через float. Все три индикатора показывают лишь целую часть переменной. Если при полном здоровье (150) нанести игроку урон в 2.5 то индикатор здоровья покажет 147 (разница - 3), это целая часть от (147.5 = 150 − 2.5), если еще раз нанести такой же урон, то он покажет 145 (разница - 2), это целая часть от (145 = 147.5 − 2.5). Maestro2006 (talk) 14:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Я подозревал это. --Slider2k (talk) 14:13, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Glossary I think we can delete this --- Glossary, isn't it? It is useless. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 01:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Also, the Hostile_Mob_Killing_Guide. We can delete this because killing strategy is listed on every Mobs' pages. Or shall we create more guides? --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 02:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Devs LIve Chat! Check up [[User_talk:Mentalistpro#Klei_Expert_Showcase.21|'this one']] to see if you are interested. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 04:10, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm kinda interested. When? --Slider2k (talk) 09:19, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Item Images Hello, I was wonder how you were able to get the item images for this wiki. Were you able to access to the texture templates? The biggest problem I have is that the quantity appears above each image. If you don't mind, I would like to use these images or learn how to obtain them myself. Jokagetto9 (talk) 17:37, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : You can use this tool to convert tex files into png. --Slider2k (talk) 09:06, April 21, 2013 (UTC)